infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathless Kings
Kuero, Gortoel and Ealoseum are the three Deathless Kings imprisoned in the Dungeon of the Temple of Lantimor. All of them are seen in Infinity Blade I in the normal adventure mode and in the Survival Mode, where they are the 16th, 17th and 18th opponent.In Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III they are also appearing in some Clash Mobs. Location To get to them, you must have defeated the God King and obtained the Infinity Blade. Once you have it, head to the Dungeon of the castle. In the center of the room, there is a small white pedestal. Activate it with a tap and the player will use the Blade as a key to unlock three doors. Kuero is located in the middle door, the one slightly to the right. Kuero's chamber contains spikes with rotting corpses hanging on them. On the right is Gortoel's chamber. Appearing as a large troll-like creature, Gortoel is the only Deathless King who appears to lack intelligence. He also seems to feed on his opponents after he defeats them, as seen by the bones lying around the room. Upon entering Gortoel's room, he walks towards Siris, reaching over to take a pole with a skeleton tied to it to use as a weapon. The door furthest to the left is the one that leads to Ealoseum's chamber. Upon entering Ealoseum's chamber, the player is greeted by a small desert having a large dead tree in the middle, and no roof, such that the sky is visible from the player's perspective. Combat and Tactics for the Battle *When you enter the Dungeon of the castle, it is recommended that you face Kuero first before any other of the three Deathless Kings for the following reasons: First: He has with 50 the lowest start-level of the three Kings. Second: He drops the Dragoor Scale, which can be helpful when fighting the other Kings and the Zero Mech. Have a good shield with a high durability stat and rely primarily on blocking. He rarely uses a fury attack but then fast. Simply block his attacks and strike back whenever you can until he falls. However, if the player has enough skills and quick reflexes in parrying, it is recommended that you parry most of his attacks for a parry break (except for the ones involving kicks since those you can only block or dodge) since it gives the largest hit-window. Kuero's attacks are generally like any dual-weapon enemy so if the player has exceptional skills and can parry the attacks of dual weapon enemies, then it is recommended to parry most of his attacks. Another way to kill him quickly after he does a power attack, is to tap his head after he runs and tries to kick you. You will memorize when he does this after facing him multiple times. Another time you could stab him is right after he does his jumping flip attack. Simply dodge this attack, for it takes awhile for him to reach you, and then tap his head to stab him. Kuero is a very fast dual-wielding enemy. Some of his regular attacks can be deceptive, as the usual visual cues with other enemies are simply ploys. Overall, though, he can be quite easily defeated with a small amount of practice; two locations of twin-blade enemies at the players' level are in the Cellar and on the Balcony. Much like the God King, it's advised that the player sticks to dodging Kuero's attacks, as parrying is risky because of the unpredictability of his attacks, and Kuero's speed will quickly wear out the player's shield. Before engaging Kuero, it's advised that the player equip a shield with immunity to the Fire element. The Dragoor Bone dropped by Gortoel possesses this quality. Kuero is immune to Fire and Ice so it is advised that you don't use the Dragoor Blade dropped by Ealoseum and use Drain, Shock, Light, Dark, and Poison instead as they are all effective against him. The best weapon overall for fighting Kuero would be the Infinity Blade because of its high damage. If you do manage a block or dodge break (parrying his attacks is difficult as they don't come from the direction you expect) you will generally get a 5-hit window. In this time it's important to attempt an Ultra combo (left, right, up, down, left), because it is the most damage you can do to him in any 5-hit window and you won't get many other chances to attack. If you practice, parrying may be manageable, as blocking will quickly drain your shield stat. *Gortoel, being a higher level enemy, hits quite hard, dealing the most raw damage of any of the Deathless Kings. Unlike other trolls/larger enemies, he is significantly faster, and deals additional Dark damage, so equipping a shield defending against this (such as Phoenix Guard, Cloven, The Maiden, or Vulcanis) is highly recommended. Dodging his attacks easy, but prolonged way to defeat him. If you are fast enough to parry his attacks, this is also recommended. He is immune to Shock, Drain, Poison, Light and Dark, so the ideal weapon to equip would be the Infinity Blade, or a Fire or Ice type weapon (unless you've already defeated Ealoseum and received the Dragoor Blade). Upon defeat, Gortoel drops the Dragoor Bone, a shield with +65 to Shield, and immunities to Fire, Shock, and Drain. *Before engaging Ealoseum, it is advised that the player equip a shield that blocks Drain, as the boss uses the Enslaver as his weapon. Because of this, it is highly recommended that the player defeat both Kuero and Gortoel (in that order since Kuero has a lower level) before fighting Ealoseum as both of the items obtained from defeating both are recommended for use in battle since they are useful. Several of this bosses' attacks cannot be dodged and are much faster than expected, so blocking is necessary (if the player isn't experienced enough at parrying). It is highly recommended that you use the Infinity Blade when fighting him since it is probably the weapon with the best stats for damage overall in your inventory at this time (if you have a weapon of high damage least 100 damage and high elemental damage, it may be of equal use. Most preferrably, the Enslaver, which has a high drain bonus, or any weapon that has at least 110 extra bonus elemental damage for Shock and Light since his Vulcanis and he himself are immune to those elements are useful replacements of the Infinity Blade. However, the Infinity Blade is the best choice, unless you have the Enslaver, since it has the highest raw damage power). When fighting the Deathless Kings, and Zero Mech(especially at a high level), it is NOT advised to parry their fury chains, even if you are experienced in parrying. If you keep parrying their attacks, they will attack you for a very long period of time that can last up to 15 or more fury chains before being broken. So just block and dodge their fury chains until they are broken or if you see a stab circle so that you can deal some damage to them. Trivia *It is possible that Kuero is part of House Kor because the Kuero's Cache Map is found there, and the Kuro Shino enemy that looks like him is only found in Act IV of IB3. *Kuro Shino is called Dark Ninja in the Japanese version of IB3. *In Infinity Blade: Redemption, Gortoel is revealed to be a bodyguard of Galath, the Worker of Secrets. *Gortoel is presumed to be human, and the fact that he is a troll-like creature in the times of Infinity Blade suggests that he may have undergone a similar process to Thane, the Deathless guardian of the Vault of Tears. *Gortoel is the only Deathless King who does not speak to Siris. *The first indication that Siris is a Deathless is in Ealoseum's dialogue when he says that "it is time for one of us to truly die".This also raises questions about the identity of Ealoseum, as his ability to tell Siris is a Deathless just by looking seems unique to him. *Ealoseum bears a slight resemblance to Thane, who refers to himself as "First blood of the Deathless, high lord of House Ix, and shield of the Great Pact." due to their armor, helm, color and enemy type. *By relation Ealoseum is also very similar in style to the worker's armor, especially with his appearances in the Infinity Blade 3 ClashMobs. *Ealoseum will appear in some ClashMob challenges. *Ealoseum is the only Deathless King in Multiplayer who is not the final enemy. He can be upgraded to Zero Mech, who is piloted by Archarin. *In Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III, Ealoseum has the same sounds as the Marrow Fiend. Kuero.jpeg|Kuero standing|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kuero Kuero.png|Kuero fighting|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kuero Gortoel approaching siris.png|Gortoel going forward|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gortoel Gortoelking.jpg|Gortoel vs Siris|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gortoel Gortoel.png|Gortoel fighting|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gortoel Ealoseum.png|Ealoseum fighting|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ealoseum Ealoseum death.jpg|Ealoseum dieing|link=http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ealoseum Killing all Deathless in Infinity Blade I.PNG|Killing all Deathless in Infinity Blade I (normally finished after killing Ealoseum)